


The Silence of the Night

by thenotsogingerale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, kinda... cute?, nothing happens really I'm just testing my descriptive skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsogingerale/pseuds/thenotsogingerale
Summary: Theo wakes up in his truck after a nightmare, but this time he's not alone, and he finds peace by just looking at Liam.I'm terrible at summaries, just read it it's really short but cute I swear





	The Silence of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this may be my first time here, but it's not the first time writing at all. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, english isn't my first language but I'm working on it. Also I originally wrote it in italian, so if you want to read the original version I'll post it in the next days

A nightmare woke him up abruptly, and he nearly startled on his own car seat. However, he stayed in silence, the images of the dark-haired girl still imprinted in his head, as if they lived there. He could still hear his sister’s voice calling him, echoing in the silence of the night. Then he quickly put a hand on his chest, to make sure his heart was still at its place, and not in the girl’s hands.

For months now the same nightmare haunted Theo’s sleep, and guilt was so powerful he avoided sleeping most of the nights, in order to prevent witnessing the usual show: his own sister crawling to him, calling him, sticking a hand in his chest, through his skin, without hesitation, and tearing his heart away.

That night the awakening was different though, after a whole summer spent sleeping on the seats of a car way too roomy for just one person, he found himself only six or seven inches from someone else.

Liam was sleeping blissfully, his seat was slightly reclined so he would be more comfortable, Theo looked at him for a long time, envying his carefree sleep, lingering on his closed eyes, and a desire to wake him up started spreading inside him, just to see again those incredibly blue sky irises in which he nearly lost himself one too many times.

The younger boy’s regular and relaxed breathing calmed the older boy, his tiny puffs replaced the sister’s voice in his mind, and very slowly her image was substituted by Liam’s face, especially by his soft lips, too often pursed in a grimace, according to Theo.

Theo started wandering in his own mind, since he couldn’t sleep anymore, and he spent long minutes staring at Liam’s lips, remembering every single word that ever came out of them, every expression and grimace that they had every taken the shape of and then that time he bit his lower lip, and Theo stayed there, standing and staring at that spectacle, like an idiot. He would’ve paid just to see him do it again.

His head reached further than Theo was expecting. He pictured kissing them and biting them and- _Don’t be delusional, Theo. It’s never going to happen._

And so he closed his eyes, and the sister’s voice and images came back, but they were still better than deceiving oneself.


End file.
